The Forever Fast and Furious
by Seth Rex
Summary: 1 month after THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS, Dom and the team will have to face the challnge of their lives in The Argonauts, a team based in Texas...Chapter 2 uploaded
1. Chapter 1

Forever Fast And Furious  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS, (only on DVD :P). The character of Raven (Seth Donivine) and the TEAM ARGONAUTS are my creation. I suck at fast and furious fan fiction so give me your comments and please be real. The truth only hurts those who do not believe in the truth.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The choices we make. Do they affect our future? What would have happened had Brian not saved my life at that very second? I'd probably be in jail. No matter.I'm here now.with Letty, Mia, Leon. Turns out Jesse didn't die after all. He should have, the lucky bastard. So he's now with us once more. Some of our other members left after the truck incident and I don't blame them. But now we must stick together...we've all we got now. Dominic turned off his thoughts. He glanced around; it was dark. The room he sat in was his own bedroom. Letty was sleeping in the bed and he didn't want to wake her. It was 8:00 AM and she was tired. They were at a hotel somewhere in Texas. He glanced toward her. He remembered the way she looked that day when they pulled her out of the wreckage of the car. It was tough to see her in pain. Why was Letty so devoted to him? He didn't deserve it. She slowly stirred. The 23-year-old Latin girl opened her eyes. She quickly rose. She glanced around and settled upon Dom. " What time is it?" she asked. " It's 8:10 AM. We're leaving in 20. Eat your breakfast. Its on the table," Dom said. Letty sat up and walked over to the table. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and her incredible legs were visible. She was incredibly beautiful and Dom once again thought of how he could ever deserve her and her unending loyalty toward him.  
  
~ I live my life a quarter mile at a time. For those ten seconds I'm free~  
  
Dominic walked toward his car. It was the same car Brian had given him. He had lost the other car when he had crashed into the one truck. It was ironic that a truck would nearly kill him after the fact that he had been robbing from trucks for some time. But he had actually reformed from that. Now he wanted to be a simple street racer. Racing was his life, not stealing. Stealing is what brought Brian to them. It had changed their lives forever, Dom thought. Mia had loved Brian and in some ways still did. He could see it in her eyes. Mia would never stop thinking of him, and who's to stop her? Dom actually found himself thinking of him as well. In a sense Dom still owed him his life. Dom wanted to crack his scull at first but Dom realized that Brian had eventually given up the chase and had rescued one of his friends.saved Dom as well. Letty walked out to him and they began to hug.  
  
Mia glanced at the sky. Morning was rising and she knew it was a new day. She glanced toward Dom and Letty. God bless her for staying with him. She was keeping Dom sane. Letty was an angel sent to him. She lost her love.and yet she wondered. What if Brian came back? What if somehow he found them? Would Dom let him back in? How would she feel about him? Would she still love him? She glanced toward Jesse. He was all bandaged up. The day he was shot, he'd actually gotten to a hospital ASAP. When Dom left, they left soon after. Vince didn't go with them, so she was able to get Jesse and go. Dom had waited for them and they had gotten this far together. " How's it hanging?" she asked. " Its ok. Still hurts a bit," Jesse answered. She nodded her head. She understood how he felt. Though she hadn't been shot, the realization that Brian was a cop hurt her the same.  
  
~Every stranger has a reason for being the way he is. Speed is my demon, The Raven is my icon~  
  
Standing next to his Honda speed bike, he knew he was ready for a challenge. Twenty seconds ago he knew he was the racer of bikes.twenty seconds he is the racer of bikes still. This was Seth Donivine, so called Raven. He knew his time was coming. He glanced toward the people near their cars. He glanced at the girl, Mia. He didn't know her name but he liked her looks. He saw them get into their cars. They drove off. He smiled. This was his chance. He got onto his bike. Black eyes, black hair, devilish smirk on his face. He stood 5ft6, 120LBS. He didn't seem strong but he was tough. He put on his helmet. He floored the bike and it picked up a bit of dust from where it sat. he drove off following the cars. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The fast and the furious, that's what he considered Dominic Torretto. Brian Spillman, the ex-cop still worked at the auto parts shop that he had been working at when he was undercover. It had become his freedom. Brian owned his own 10-second car now and had won the last 2 races. He was gaining some popularity now and soon he would be up there. Brian knew he wouldn't regret letting Dom go, it was his sister that made Brian the way he was. Brian hadn't gotten over the hurt he caused Mia, Dom's sister. " You break her heart, I'll break your neck," Dom had said before their first real date. In the end Dom hadn't broken his neck but the guilt was all it took. Now Brian had a race tonight and he wasn't going to let this get the best of him. In fact it was his emotions that drove him to win the races. His ability to want more than his car gave drove him to change his ways and become a full-fledged street racer. Perhaps one day he'd get the chance to race Dom again. He had obviously raced him once before and lost. This time could be different. Soon a Pretty 19 year old Puerto Rican girl named Hannah walked in. She smiled and walked to Brian. " Hola Brian. How goes the job?" she asked. " Great, just great. You hear anything about Dom?" he said in response. " No. Rumor states he's gone, the team as well. Some of the crew left but Mia, Dom, Letty and Jesse bolted beginning of this month," she explained. " I expected that. Can't have them sticking around if they're wanted for the truck hijackings. Dom's too smart for that," Brian commented. She nodded her head. Soon after, Vince walked into the store. " Race wars is in 2 weeks," Vince stated. Brian glared at him with earnest. He was anticipating showing off his wheels at the big war. Vince walked up to the counter and nodded toward Hannah. She waved and gave him an innocent smile. Then he took a big gulp and just decided to get it over with. " Listen, I want to thank you for not turning me in.and for saving my life back there one month ago," he said. Brian winced a bit jokingly, knowing how hard it must be for Vince to say that after having been Jealous of Mia giving most of her attention to the kid. " Yeah it's no big deal," Brian said, " You may have done the same for me." Vince had to think about that for a second, but knew that Brian was probably right. " So I'll see you tonight at the race," Vince asked. " Yeah I'll be there," Brian responded. " Me too," Hannah added.  
  
~ Once you go through your first race and win, you feel differently. It's not about the money, it's about the thrill of danger.Hannah~  
  
Hannah sat in her car. She noticed that her eyes glowed with a passion. She smiled her usual smile toward herself. She glared with her eyes toward the dozens of cars in the street ahead of her. She was waiting for the race. It was the thrill. She kept it to herself but she loved racing. It wasn't so secret after all. When she raced, her 'victims' knew her passion, her rage, and her furious nature that made her the black widow of racing. She even had a black widow spider decal on her car. She opened the door and got out. It was 8:00 PM and she wanted to race. She wore a tank top that revealed some of her bra straps. The shirt went down to her belly button, and her skirt was a mini. She loved these dresses. It teased the guys. Her hair was in twin tails. She glanced around. She walked toward the crew working on the race area. " What's the hold up?" she asked. One of the crew glanced at her and his eyes went wide. " Damn hottie what's up with you?" he asked. " Racing is up with me, what do you think is up with me? Think I'm here to get my cherry popped?" she said. " Waiting for a few others and then we set the bets," the track lackey said. She nodded her head. She walked back to her car, straightened up and got inside to wait again.  
  
Brian drove up into the area. Vince followed behind him. He glared around as he drove. He stopped the car in his usual parking spot and got out. The other racers walked up to him, Hannah joining up just a second later. " OK here's the deal. This secret place is where no cops will bother us. 3 races. Winners of the first 2 faces off in the third, got it? Winner takes all. That's the deal tonight," The Race master said. Tonight it was Vince. They all broke up. Brian walked up to his car. He readied it up. Hannah walked up to him. " I'm in. I race tonight," she said. " Good for you," Brian responded. " Why don't you like me racing? Is it because of that girl, Mia?" she complained. Brian glanced up at her. " Leave her out of this," he said. She glared at him and then walked off. It's not about Mia, Brian thought. You remind me of Letty.  
  
The racing was about to begin. It was Hannah against some cheap Chinese kid. She took a look toward him. He smiled at her. " Keep that car clean. If I win, its mine," he said. She laughed so hard it wasn't funny. " My car, yours? You obviously don't know much about the Black Widow," she responded. She revved her car up. He revved his car in response. Immediately it became personal. Her eyes focused on the end result, the finish line a quarter mile away. It was her time to shine. She was going to win. She narrowed her eyes, revved her engine. It purred like a kitten being pet by its master. It wanted her to push its button.and so be it. She was ready to speed through track. This was her life now. Now it's her one goal.  
  
Brian walked between the cars. He stood in the front of both of them. " Remember the rules. Lets have a good clean race. This is street racing, not demolition derby," Brian yelled out. Both drivers began to rev up their engines. Finally it was time to race. Brian threw down his hands.  
  
Hannah threw down the petal and her car sped into gear. The car sped up quickly, getting up to 30mph. The Chinese kid, Kengi sped up behind her. She pushed the gas and the car hit 100MPH. She sped through the street. She turned to her right. The car was speeding up next to her. He waved at her and she just stared in front of her. Hannah felt the speed around her. She knew she was going 110MPH. The finish line was coming up quick. She needed a way to speed up. She smiled, knowing the answer. She glanced toward him. He took in her glance. She smiled.held up her with 2 fingers as if smoking, and licked them as if licking another girl's crotch. The guy choked a bit as she then pressed the button to the NOS and she had barely enough time to wave bye as she sped up, hitting 190MPH just as she hit the finish line. Kengi hit his head on his steering wheel. He had lost to a girl! The report of her win hit Brian through Walkie-Talkie. They drove back to the starting line. She rested her car a bit and soon the second race would begin.  
  
The second race held Brian against Chelsea, a black girl who had been real cocky about her winning. Hannah had not been cocky and she won but this Chelsea seemed intent on bragging about her last victory, which really wasn't a victory since she sucked the guy off two minutes before the race. Hannah had figured it was a bribe to let her win. Brian had nearly had the same deal given to him but he had denied it or she could have been suspended and she didn't want that. Brian had smoked her ass in the long run. Hannah admired that in him. He knew when to bust the skanks and their dirty games. But then there was the one girl he loved and still loved obviously and that was Mia. Hannah had seen a picture of her and thought she was beautiful but had been very skeptical that it would last. Dom seemed tough and very overprotective of her. The third race, Hannah against Brian came and Hannah won. She won 10,000 plus a new car.and Brian's respect. 


End file.
